How to Charm a Girl
by Stripe
Summary: Miroku could get any girl he wanted to fall in love with him. Then he met Sango. (SangoMiroku)


Beginning Notes: Whoo! A Sango/Miroku Fanfiction! I really do like that pairing. Second on my list in fact. I just like Kohaku/Rin more. 'Cause they're cuter.

Anyways... I'm pretty sure that this idea has been done before. Its kind of clicheish... but you never know. I personally have never read one.

Disclaimer: Yeah... I own Inuyasha. In my dreams.

How to Charm a Girl

Written By - Stripe

Chapter 1 - Meeting

-

Miroku Takahashi was the type of guy who could get any girl to fall in love with him. He'd been a ladies man ever since the fifth grade, when he started to take intrest in girls and had gone on his first date with Kagome Higurashi.

Maybe it had helped that his mother was single, and was still trying to find 'the right one' as he was growing up. The experiment was right in front of Miroku's eyes, watch his mother and her date, find out what the date did wrong, and avoid doing that to pick up his own girl. Once in a blue moon, the date would do something right, and he would take note of that as well. Maybe this was why by Grade Nine, he had charmed every girl in his school. This continued on through highschool, and even to his final year of college. Then he met Sango Taijiya

-

"Dear Sandy..." Miroku stated out loud, hoping that it might help him better write his letter. Oh sure, it was a great talent to charm any girl he wanted. The only problem was getting rid of them. After many experiments, he found that letters worked best. "I really do love you..." Lie. "But I am afraid that you are not the one I was destined to be with." Truth. "So, sadly, I must end this relationship. I am grieving to know I can not see you anymore, but it is best for both of us. Yours Truly, Miroku." The dark-haired man quickly folded the note up. At least that part was over with... The delivering was fairly easy. Drop it off in a mailbox, and its over. Well, it was easy if the girl wasn't around to see you.

"Hm... Still another thirty minutes or so before Sandy heads off to work." He said, glancing at the clock. Miroku reached over and grabbed his phone, quickly dialing his best friend's number to tell her the good- er... BAD news.

RIIIIIIING!

RIIIIIIING!

RIIII- "Inuyasha, be quiet!" Some rustling was heard over the phone. "Hello? Kagome Higurashi speaking." Yes, his old girlfriend was now his best friend. She was the only one of his dates he still kept contact with, for good reason too. Kagome wasn't just looks, like many of his dates, she had some personality too.

"Hello Kagome. Is Inuyasha treating you all right?"

"Oh! Hi Miroku! How are you doing? (_Inuyasha! You can tell me what it is later! I'm on the phone!) _Any reason you're calling?"

"Oh yes. I am finally getting rid of my girlfirend."

"Thank goodness! That girl was annoying! Kind of dense too. I mean, how many people LIKE working at WacDonalds? (_Sit and wait your turn! I don't care if you're going to die within the next few minutes, you're being incredibly rude!_) Why did you stay with her for that long?"

"Couldn't get her to leave. Why don't you let Inuyasha tell you what he wants to tell you? That way he will stop bothering you. I don't mind. I have plenty of time."

"Ok. Sorry about this Miroku," Kagome set the phone down. "Now, what do you want, Inuyasha?"

The silver-haired man paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "Um... Kagome..." he started.

"Yes...?"

"I know this might seem kind of sudden and everything... I mean we've been together for three years now, exactly..."

"Yes..." Kagome's heart sped up. Was he really...?

Inuyasha pulled out a small black box from behind his back. "So I'd like to ask you..."

Miroku could hear a muffled squeal of delight through the phone. 'So he finally gathered his courage and asked her...' He thought, grinning.

Then Kagome picked up the phone again. "Oh my gosh! You won't believe what just happened!"

"What just happened?" Miroku asked, sounding clueless, even though he knew 'what' even before she did.

"Inuyasha proposed to me!"

"Really? I guess I'll leave you two alone then. But remember to tell this to Inuyasha for me: If he ever lies to you, or sees another woman behind your back, I will personally make sure he regrets it."

"You're one to talk." Kagome laughed lightly. "Bye!"

"Good-bye and Good luck!" Miroku hung up the phone. "Hm... Still plenty of time left." He said, quickly glancing over to the clock. "Maybe I'll take the bus today. That should slow things down enough for me to get there well after she leaves." He heaved himself out of his chair and walked out the door, his 'love note' clenched tightly in his hand.

-

"I really need to get a car..." Sango muttered sourly as she rushed to the bus stop. It was important she make the job interview early, that might increase her chances of making it. And if she was ever going to get that car, Sango would definately need the job. It wasn't a job she'd particularly enjoy, but it paid well, and Sango really needed the money.

Sango was never a very lucky person, however, and just as she arrived at the bus stop, the bus took off. She groaned and sat down on one of the benches, pulling out a book to read. "Just my luck..." Little did she know that her luck was about to get much worse.

-

Miroku grinned as he reached the bus stop. Today was his lucky day! Not only would he not have to see Sandy any more, but there was a pretty girl waiting for him at the bus stop. No. Pretty wasn't the word. She was beautiful. And better yet, she had that 'single' look to her. He sat down next to her, trying to think of a conversation starter.

'Nice weather we've been having?' No.. Overused. The cheesy pick-up lines some people used should be saved for later encounters. Then they could be considered 'cute' or 'funny'. Saying one right off the bat was bound to turn a girl off. He looked down to her book. Well... That would have to do for now.

"'Phoning a Dead Man'..." Miroku started, looking at the title of her book. "Sounds... Interesting."

"Hm."

"Is it any good?"

"Hm."

'Wow... She's responsive.' Miroku thought, mentally sighing. Maybe this would be a bit harder than he had thought... "What's it about?"

"..." Sango peered at the man next to her out of the corner of her eye. Didn't he know she wasn't interested? Men just never got it, did they? She did NOT need to get into a relationship, especially now. It was really a relief when the bus pulled up. She stood up without a word, keeping the book in her hands.

It didn't stay there long. She dropped the book accidently when she felt a light touch on her backside. He. Was. Dead.

-

SLAP!

Miroku fell back on the bench, in a daze for a while. That girl could really hit hard. 'At least she noticed me...' He thought, rubbing his currently red cheek. 'She left her book too.' He got up and picked it up, meaning to return it to her. Maybe that could get him on her good side. Then he could sit next to her on the way to the bus, and everything would be perfect. He walked to the curb to get on...

But Miroku had missed the bus.

-

Ending Notes:

Whee! I'm finished with chapter one! I really like this fic for some reason... Hope you do too! Reviews are greatly appreciated, as they almost always are. Flames are not needed, but constructive criticism is.

And I really hope I didn't steal this idea from somebody... I didn't mean to if I did. o.o

Oh yeah, and the whole proposal thing will probably be one of the few Kagome/Inuyasha scenes in the whole fanfic. I'm not a great fan of that pairing. Not that I hate it, Its actually slowly slimbing its way up my Decent Pairings list, but I'm kind of tired of it anymore because its everywhere. I mean everywhere. I happen to like the minor pairings better. GO MINOR PAIRINGS! WHOO!

I don't own the book 'Phoning a Dead Man' either. It just happened to be the book I was reading when I wrote that part XD

If you find any typos, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, ect. please tell me. It will help, as I have no spell check or editor/beta-reader person.

Now, Review Please!


End file.
